Kevin
Kevin is the local jock in the Cul-de-Sac. He is cynical, arrogant, and cruel at times. Kevin has a garage full of jawbreakers because his father works at a Jawbreaker factory, and loves customizing his bike. When not riding his trusty bike, he usually hangs out with Rolf and Nazz in the Lane. He, like every boy in the show except for Jimmy and Rolf, has a crush on Nazz. Kevin is a gym assistant and hall monitor at Peach Creek Jr. High and enjoys playing sports. He hates all three Eds to the point of extreme paranoia, but holds a more intense hatred for Eddy because of their conflicting egos and because of Eddy's attempts to deceive the Kids with his scams. He tends to call the Eds "dorks" and has a habit of coming up with words merged with dork to suit the situation. In fact, in "All Eds Are Off," where some of the kids had to give up something they like for a bet, Kevin had to give up calling the Eds "dorks", which he could not refrain from doing for very long. Personality Kevin is the typical popular, athletic jock that all the kids aspire to be. He is the "cool" person in the group, laid back and slightly aloof. Kevin is most popular for the many athletic achievements accomplished on his beloved bike (and the occasional skateboard trick), and also for his skill in sports. He is especially respected by the nonathletic children, such as Jimmy. The motive behind his constant display of athletic prowess is that he is a tremendous show-off, even more so than Eddy. Kevin thrives on the constant attention and admiration that he earns. He brags about his father's job at the Jawbreaker factory, thus earning the respect (coupled with envy in Eddy's case) of the other kids. Kevin adores his bike a lot. It is his most prized and cherished possession, and he is most often seen riding it or making repairs to it. He is most dangerous when someone endangers it in any way. He may care just a little too much about it, as seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when he was more worried about the well being of his bike than the well being of Nazz. Kevin is also very cocky, cynical and can be a bully - mostly to the Eds, but sometimes also to Jonny and Jimmy. Even Rolf has fallen victim to Kevin's mocking and sarcastic attitude on occasion, even though Rolf is his good friend. One incident prompted Rolf to ask, "Why must you mock us at every turn?" Despite his bullying nature, Kevin is typically the first to assume the leader role in times of great distress for the entire Cul-De-Sac, and in doing so will do his best to look out for all the children. Despite this however, his patience is easily worn out when any plans formulated by the children inevitably fall apart. He despises the Eds to the point of distraction and even to the point of paranoia. He can be friendly to Edd and he tolerates Ed, but he holds nothing but contempt towards Eddy and his constant schemes and hunger for attention. Kevin is most happy when he has the opportunity to utterly humiliate Eddy, but when you look at the big picture, they are very similar – both have high ambitions, they often show off, and both feel the need to be in charge. There are only two things that frighten Kevin – needles, and Eddy's Brother. Upon learning it is booster shot day at school, Kevin goes pale and faints, falling off his chair in the process. Relishing the incident, Eddy exploits Kevin's terror, chasing him around the school with a gargantuan "needle" made from a trash can, a golf club, and other items. This fails when Edd, who had no idea of Eddy's plan, accidentally let slip that Kevin wasn't supposed to have a shot that day. The wrath of Kevin then rains down accordingly. It is unknown if his fear is cured permanently, or just for this one episode. Kevin is also scared of Eddy's brother. It is unknown if Kevin ever met him before the movie; rumors about him are enough to scare Kevin. This phobia also seems to be cured at the end of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Kevin faces off with Eddy's brother after the older boy severely injures Eddy. Another thing that makes Kevin uneasy is talking "One on one" with Nazz. From "Pop Goes the Ed" where he melted at the sight of her in a bathing suit, to him nervous and sweating in "Boys Will Be Eds." This extends to his awkwardness and unwillingness to dance with her in "May I have this Ed?" and ignoring multiple signs that Nazz could like him in the Big Picture Show. Ironically, Nazz can often be one of the greatest thorns in Kevin's side, as she will often rope him into tasks he'd rather not involve himself with, such as searching for Sarah's lost Diary in "For Your Ed Only." It's obvious that Kevin doesn't have the intestinal fortitude to openly acknowledge his phobias (thus risking his popularity in the process); it becomes apparent that in some way Kevin fears for his position as the popular kid. Kevin also has three long orange hairs, sticking out from his hat. Eddy often likes to make fun of these, as well as his unusual-looking chin, prompting names like "Shovel Chin" or "Boxhead" from Eddy. Kevin has only be shown to be grounded once. In "A Case of Ed," it appeared that Kevin had been grounded by his parents for whatever reason. While Kevin had been confined to his house and can't get out, Eddy and Ed torture Kevin as much as they can to the point of milking what it's worth. Appearance Kevin wears a long-sleeved lime green shirt, black shorts/shoes and a red hat, in winter he wears an orange sweater (like Rolf's) and has light peach skin, light green eyes, and a red/orange tongue (magenta on occasions for websites, games and artwork). Without his hat, he appears to have very little hair on his head, with the exception of three long strands similar to Eddy or Edd. Old Kevin In "Take This Ed and Shove It," Old Kevin seems to have gained weight, unlike the Eds. He still takes joy in being mean towards the Eds (or at least Eddy), and he still calls Eddy a "dork." His omnipresent bike is long gone; as he now rides a red motor scooter. Kevin has also developed sight problems as he wears very thick glasses. Personal Life Not much is known about Kevin's personal life. His father works at a jawbreaker factory, and provides him with cases and cases of surplus, which Kevin stores in the garage. Almost nothing at all is known about his mother, though it is assumed that in the one episode where Kevin gets grounded, it is his mother who has grounded him (possibly for mouthing off with that sarcastic attitude). Kevin is very good at sports, is crafty with his hands, is a skilled mechanic, and might originally come from a big city, because he once said, "Suburbs are weird", and acknowledges that the Eds did something cool "for once" when they made a cardboard city in "Urban Ed." Relationship with the Eds Kevin hates the Eds and the Eds share a mutual attitude (or at least Eddy does), they all understand this. But because of this Kevin is always suspecting the Eds are up to something. In "See No Ed," Kevin led a search party to find the Eds because they were nowhere to be seen and he was believed that the Eds were most likely planning a scam on the kids when they would least expect it. The Eds in fact were working on a scam called Chimp World. When Kevin and the kids find Chimp World, Kevin believed the Eds would be there any moment to take their money (but they were somewhere else at the time and had no idea the kids were there). The kids were playing in Chimp World when it collapsed on top of them. Kevin got out of there to avoid being "scammed" by the Eds like everyone else. This proves Kevin has paranoia of the Eds. In "A Boy and His Ed," the Eds wanted to be Kevin's friend, for the Jawbreakers he had. Kevin used them just to clean his chimney, after they ruined his house he ran after them, further ruining the relationship with the Eds. While he despises Eddy, he seems to be slightly more friendly with Ed and Edd, but rarely does he engage in casual conversation with them. Occasionally, he and Edd are seen conversing with each other in "From Here to Ed" and "The Luck of the Ed" and Edd has sometimes helped Kevin get revenge on Ed and Eddy or given him advice (in "A Case of Ed" and "This Won't Hurt an Ed" respectively). Edd seems to be the one that Kevin can nominally get along with, although this is generally as good as it gets. Kevin and Eddy are archenemies. One reason could be that Eddy harmed Kevin first, or Kevin harmed Eddy first. A few times during the series Kevin has violently beat up Eddy and vice-versa, because of Eddy being a constant nuisance to him. Whenever they have the opportunity, Eddy and Kevin always humiliate each other. Very rarely do Eddy and Kevin ever get along (although they do have their moments). One time this happened was in "Little Ed Blue" where Kevin and Eddy played catch by bouncing a baseball off of Ed's head. At the end of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Kevin finally becomes friends with the Eds after finally realizing Eddy truly wanted to fit in with the Cul-de-Sac kids and be friends with them. Trivia *Kevin shares traits with each of the Eds: **His chin resembles Edd's chin. **His three hairs resemble Eddy's three hairs. **Under his hat his hair is like Ed's. *It's shown in a flashback at the Swimming Hole that he once had long hair. *Kevin's voice is portrayed by Kathleen Barr, the same voice actress as Marie. This makes Kevin the only male character to be voiced by a woman. *Kevin likes to look at "Bikini Babes" magazines like most of the other males in the Cul-de-Sac. *Eddy has always wanted Kevin to be a monkey. This is first revealed in "Look Into My Eds" when Eddy hypnotizes Kevin and tells him "You will be what I have always wanted you to be!" then when Eddy snapped his fingers Kevin became a monkey. Also in "Once Upon an Ed" where the 3 Eds all got stuck in Jonny's Wall, Eddy's version of the story shows Kevin as a monkey. *In "A Case of Ed", '' it's shown that Kevin has a pet goldfish in his room. *Kevin is revealed to be extremely scared of Eddy's Brother in ''"Ed... Pass it On..." and at the beginning of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show but while seeing Eddy constantly being bullied by his brother he gets over his fear of him and helps Eddy. **Kevin is also extremely scared of needles, which was once used to Ed and Eddy's advantage in "This Won't Hurt an Ed." *Up until Season 3, Kevin has never removed his hat, even when he was taking a bath. *Kevin seems to be very obsessed with his bike, as he is often seen riding it around the Cul-de-Sac. His affection is especially seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, expressing more care and worry for it than for Nazz. *Kevin was one of the three kids that didn't get affected by the side effects of the Boomerang in "Hand Me Down Ed." *The following can make Kevin angry, aggressive, and or crazy: **When he has not said "Dork!" to Eddy in a long time (as seen in "All Eds Are Off") **When someone/something steals and/or harms his bike (as seen in "Shoo Ed," "Boys Will Be Eds," "My Fair Ed," "The Luck of the Ed," "Mission Ed-Possible," and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show). **When he believes the Eds are out to get him (as seen in "See No Ed" and "This Won't Hurt an Ed"). **When the Eds continuously annoy him and he can't do anything about it (as seen in "A Case of Ed" and "All Eds Are Off"). *Kevin's hat size is medium and has own name is written on it. This was revealed in "One of Those Eds." *His student ID number, as seen in "This Won't Hurt an Ed," is 00821. *Kevin is the only character in the whole series who has never cried (not including Plank or Eddy's Brother). *Kevin is the only character in the show who was never seen in pajamas at night. *He is the only character who has an red/orange tongue while everyone else's tongues are blue (Ed and Nazz), green (Edd, Eddy and Jonny), purple (Rolf, Jimmy and Sarah) and pink (the Kankers). *He is the only character to have swirl-like designs on his ears while everyone else has either X's or M's. *He and Edd (not including Eddy's Brother) are the only characters that are seen wearing their hats mostly throughout the series. *According to this video, Kevin has spoken the word "dorks" a near total of 163 times throughout the series. Gallery Nazzjonnykevin.jpg|Concept art of Kevin with Nazz, Jonny and Plank. Kevin.png|Yeah, Kevin's heard of that. Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h40m08s985.png|Old Kevin. Image:Kevin kevin n kevin.jpg|The Eds dressed up as Kevin. File:Creepy face.jpg|"DORK!" Vlcsnap-2014-06-07-20h39m23s178.png|I'll get you! File:Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-22h18m13s185.png|Should I be running away by now? Image:Dueling Ed 43 0001.jpg|"I'll pass, dude." Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-13h09m19s135.png|I sentence you guilty...NOW OFF TO THE CHAIR! File:Vlcsnap-2015-05-09-20h51m51s785.png|With practice, you too will learn how to KILL! ImagesCABCZ3L5.jpg|STOP TAUNTING ME! Vlcsnap-2014-06-07-20h45m34s58.png|Ladies and Gentlemen.....The Dorkinator. Vlcsnap-2014-02-23-15h02m25s63.png|"One down, two dorks to go." File:Vlcsnap-2015-05-09-20h46m13s096.png|Kevin's reaction to what they show on Cartoon Network nowadays. Vlcsnap-2016-03-29-20h28m55s136.png|You have been banned from the cookie jar. Kevin Head.png|Kevin's Head from The Headless Horseman. Mihte kevin.jpg|A shot of Kevin without his hat, at the school dance. Lastep3.png|"I'M GONNA HEAVE!" File:Shovel_chin.jpg|Eddy's right, Kevin really has a shovel chin. Vlcsnap-2015-11-18-23h26m30s497.png|Kevin's reaction to a new bike. Vlcsnap-2014-06-07-20h38m07s211.png|"I can't see!" Vlcsnap-2014-06-07-20h43m29s99.png|Kevin dazed by the flash of the camera. Vlcsnap-2015-12-14-22h34m25s877.png|Kevin is a sucker for Nazz. Kevin's eyes.jpg|"Listen to the sound of my voice." File:Kevin_Monkey.jpg|Kevin is a chimp. Vlcsnap-2015-05-09-20h38m02s222.png|The inside of Kevin's medical dossier Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-20h50m00s58.png|"No, really, I'm pounding you dork." Dorks.jpg|"Dorks" Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-13h17m24s125.png|"c10rK" kevins-bike-jpg.jpg|Kevin while riding his bike. Bike Tounge.jpg|Kevin trying to break free. The headless horseman.jpg|Kevin as the Headless Horseman. Kevin motion alert.jpg|Kevin witnessing the Kevin-motion-detector in front of him. Diction.jpg|Kevin in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. This is stupid!.PNG|"THIS IS STUPID!" Fishing for Dorks.png|Kevin struggling with catching Ed. Knobs.jpg|"Does it have knobs?" EEnE28.jpg|How Eddy pictures Kevin. Hothead Kevin.jpeg|"Allow me to introduce you to my knuckles." Kevin captured.jpg See Also *Kevin's Bike *Kevin's House Category:Characters Category:The Kids